mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:I-20
Hi OpenBSDWiki -- we are excited to have you as part of the Wikia community! Thank you for your interest in . Since this wiki has been inactive for some time, I have granted you admin rights here so that you can help to bring it to life. Please be respectful of previous work or users, but feel free to edit, move or reorganize existing content as needed to make a better wiki -- just be kind in the way you proceed. Starting or relaunching a wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success -- previous users may have missed some of these steps. * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Welcomes Hi! I see that you're working on customizing the welcome messages. The stuff that you put in MediaWiki:Welcome-user would actually mess up the welcomes... I helped you straighten it out. Let me know if you have any questions! -- Danny (talk) 23:26, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about that. It was an accident. My apologies to you. -- Unsigned by De15gon Uploading GIF Animations? Hi, I was uploading a GIF file animation for the Kudoi page, but it says its corrupt but I dont see anything wrong. Is it possible to upload animations? --Unsigned by Minosuki * Try using a static image. --OpenBSDWiki 00:41, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Manual of Style I'm currently developing a Manual of Style for the articles on this wiki. It is not done but check it out as it will be the format all articles will be in. If there are any ideas you would on it then post it on the discussion page. (Slayer25769 01:31, December 14, 2009 (UTC)) Moving? So since you said never mind does that mean mugen database isn't moving? - Slayer25769 00:53, February 26, 2010 (UTC) : No, it is not moving. OpenBSDWiki 18:37, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rollback Yes, I would like rollback rights. - Slayer25769 16:00, March 6, 2010 (UTC) : They've been granted! OpenBSDWiki 16:04, March 6, 2010 (UTC) New Infobox Proposal I would like to propose that we have a different type of infobox for all the characters. I have had many problems with the current one that is being used on all the articles and it dosn't look that great. If I get this wiki a better infobox can It become the new default infobox for all the articles? - Slayer25769 01:48, March 8, 2010 (UTC) : Let's try to solve the issues with the current one. As the American Declaration of Independence says: "People will try to put up with a bad government." --OpenBSDWiki 01:53, March 8, 2010 (UTC) We need a new infobox. I've setup Template:Infobox character, Template:Infobox motif, Template:Infobox project and Template:Infobox stage with simple templates - good luck! --OpenBSDWiki 02:01, March 8, 2010 (UTC) These new boxes are perfect I will start putting these on everything they are easier to edit, look better and are able to have gif images in them. - Slayer25769 19:00, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Various versions of Characters One thing that hasn't been brought up much is the situation involving the various versions of characters. For Example Should all the stuff like Evil Ryu, Angel Ryu, Ect. be merged with the Ryu article or have their own articles. Many versions may be unique enough but im pretty unsure on the subject. I have been just merging the alternate versions of characters onto one article but what is your take on the subject. - Slayer25769 19:01, March 25, 2010 (UTC) : Zip... OpenBSDWiki 21:10, March 25, 2010 (UTC) can you help me with my articles Keyhole15 00:02, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Barrysun says hi yea, I've decided to help out with some of the characters, mainly what current versions of the characters there are. I might think of adding in the moveset of some of the characters, so people know how to perform their moves and combos. I've already started doing some with RMX, Silencer, Eikichi, & Mike Werewolf's Link. (might do the same for the other versions and other characters as well) (Barrysun 23:04, April 19, 2010 (UTC)) : Welcome in the crew :) OpenBSDWiki 00:18, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. MUGEN Database looks really good and congratulations on reaching 200 articles! To be spotlighted, however, you need to have 200 non-stub articles. Right now, about 40 of your articles are - less than 300 bytes or a few sentences. Please ask again when you have had a chance to build your content a bit more. -- Wendy (talk) 14:00, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Two wikis Since we now have two new seperate wiki's one on Wikkii and one on Shoutwiki which one do you think we should officially use as our database. - Slayer25769 18:24, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : ShoutWiki —I-20the highway 19:45, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Dude,the wiki's empty,look. mugen.shoutwiki.com Checker321 (talk) 18:02, March 3, 2014 (UTC)